Rie Kugimiya
Rie Kugumiya es una Actriz, cantante y Seiyu que ha participado en muchos animes. En Rosario + Vampire interpreta a Mizore Shirayuki.thumb|301px Canciones * Yukidoke no Koigokoro * Slow Motion Canciones * Snow Storm * Say Yes! Roles interpretados 2000 * Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena * Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto 2001 * Figure 17 - Mina Sawada * GALS! - Sayo Kotobuki * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Murata Futaba 2002 * Cosplay Complex - Delmo * Gravion - Brigetta * Pita Ten - Koboshi Uematsu * Los Doce Reinos - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato * Rizelmine - Iwaki Rizel 2003 * Astro Boy - Nyanko * Dokkoida - Ruri Umeki/Edelweiss * Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric * MegaMan NT Warrior - Anetta * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio 2004 * Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily * Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu * Canvas 2 - Haruna (cap. 12) * Gakuen Alice - Hotaru Imai * Gravion Zwei - Brigetta * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings * Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira * Midori no Hibi - Kota Shingyoji * Mirmo! - Mulu * 2 × 2 = Shinobuden - Miyabi * Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer 2005 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan * Erementar Gerad - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos * Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings * Loveless - Kouya Sakagami * MÄR - Belle * Shakugan no Shana - Shana * Trinity Blood - Peter * Xenosaga - Mary Godwin * Paradise Kiss - Isabella (de niña, ep 10) * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita 2006 * Busō Renkin - Victoria * Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada * Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi * Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara * Gintama - Kagura * Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (de niño) * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Momo Aikawa * Utawarerumono - Kamyu * Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2007 * Deltora Quest - Neridah * Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin * Heroic Age - Mayl * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity * Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki * Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi * Shakugan no Shana II - Shana * Hidamari Sketch - Chika * Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière * Bokurano - Yoshi 2008 * Mnemosyne - Mimi * Nabari no Ō - Miharu Rokujo * Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière * Zettai Karen Children - Mio (P.A.N.D.R.A.) y Momotarou * Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki * Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent * Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika * Toradora! - Aisaka Taiga * Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka - Katagiri Yuuhi * Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa * Hakushaku to Yōsei - Marigold * Shugo Chara! Doki - Yua Sakurai (Ep 85-86) 2009 * Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric * Shakugan no Shana S - Shana * Hetalia - Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (CD Drama) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira * Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi - Melona/Merona * Saki (TV) - Yūki Kataoka * Hayate no Gotoku! 2nd - Nagi Sanzenin * Basquash! - Flora Skybloom y Narración * Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin * Fairy Tail - Happy * Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu:Purezza - Toka Tennoji * Inazuma Eleven - Toramaru Utsunomiya 2010 * Ladies vs Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi * Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika * Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami * Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne * To Aru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis * Shakugan no shana S - Shana 2011 * Dragon Crisis! - Rose * Freezing - Cassie Lockheart * Hidan no Aria - Aria H. Kanzaki * Gintama - Kagura * Astarotte no Omocha! - Astarotte Ygvar * The Idolm@ster - Iori Minase * Persona 4 the Animation - Rise Kujikawa * Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a Place on Earth - Nagi Sanzen'in * Shakugan no Shana III FINAL - Shana CD Drama * Hotaru Imai * Gakuen Alice Rabu Potion Chūiho! * Gakuen Alice Mono Wasure Machine * Gakuen Alice Chocolate Holic Videojuegos * Final Fantasy IV DS - Palom and Porom * Konjiki no Gash Bell - Tio * Luminous Arc 2 Will - Karen * Pangya - Kooh * Persona 4 - Rise Kujikawa * Red Thread - Tsudura Wakasugi * Riviera: The Promised Land - Ecthel (Ein) * Star Ocean: The Second Evolution - Precis F. Neumann * Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk - Marta Lualdi * The Idolmaster - Iori Minase * Xenosaga - Mary Godwin * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Mei * One Piece Unlimited Cruise Episode 1: Nami ni Yureru Hihou - Gaburi * Elsword Online (Japon) - Aisha Doblaje * Ruby Gloom - Ruby Gloom Curiosidades * Ha participado en contadas ocasiones con la seiyuu Romi Paku ** En Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood como Alphonse Elric, y Romi como Edward Elric. ** En Hetalia Axis Powers como Liechstestein, y Romi como Suiza. Curiosamente, haciendo del menor de dos hermanos, como en Fullmetal Alchemist. Premios * Mejor Actriz de Reparto en la Segunda Premiación Anual de Seiyūs (2008).1 * Mejor Actriz Principal en la Tercera Premiación Anual de Seiyūs (2009).2 Categoría:Seiyu